


Touch Memory

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [288]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Goodbye Kisses, M/M, Secret Mission, Tumblr Prompt, kiss meme, touch memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco tries to memorise the how Harry's skin feels.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [288]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Touch Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a Tumblr prompt: _hands on the other person's back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that makes them break the kiss with a gasp._
> 
> I'm afraid this was quite a lot to get into a hundred words so I didn't quite manage it all. I loved the image of Draco touching Harry though, trying to memorise the feeling of his skin. I hope you like this.

Harry was leaving on a secret Ministry mission. He’d be gone for three weeks.

As Draco kissed his lover goodbye, his fingertips drifted beneath the hem of Harry’s grey jumper. 

They traced soft circles over the skin of Harry’s back. Draco wanted to memorise the heat of him and the raw edges of his scars. He wanted to remember the hard solidity of Harry’s muscles on those long nights he’d be alone. 

Draco knew that he’d miss Harry desperately. Whenever Harry went away part of Draco’s soul left too. 

“I’ll come back to you,” Harry whispered. “I always have before.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxxx


End file.
